The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to circuit boards, and more particularly, to circuit boards that terminate electrical wires.
Electrical wires are sometimes used to electrically connect electrical components to circuit boards. Specifically, ends of such electrical wires may be terminated to the circuit board to electrically connect the circuit board to an electrical component that terminates the opposite ends of the electrical wires. Such electrical wires may be individual electrical wires, or two or more electrical wires may be grouped together in a cable. One example of a circuit board that terminates electrical wires is a circuit board of an electrical connector.
Competition and market demands have continued the trend toward smaller and higher performance (e.g., faster) electronic systems. But, the signal paths within such smaller and higher performance electronic systems may interfere with each other, which is commonly referred to as “crosstalk”. One source of crosstalk is the wire mount area where electrical wires are mounted to contact pads of a circuit board, for example using solder. For example, electrical wires that are mounted to a circuit board may experience crosstalk with adjacent electrical wires that are mounted to the same side of the circuit board. Such crosstalk can become a relatively large contributor to errors along the signal paths of the electrical wires and/or the circuit board.
There is a need for a circuit board and wire assembly that experiences less crosstalk between electrical wires that are terminated to the same side of a circuit board.